


you're not afraid of me?

by planetundersiege



Series: Glimadora AU Mania Week 2019 [5]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood Fusion, Drabble, F/F, Glimadora - Freeform, Tumblr: Glimadora Week 2019, Werewolf Adora, spop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-02 04:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20269747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Glimadora AU Mania Week 2019: Day 5: Fairy taleAs Glimmer walks through the woods alone with only a basket, on her way to her father's cottage, she ends up meeting a certain blonde werewolf.





	you're not afraid of me?

Glimmer had been told to stay on the path, never stray from it as she walked through the deep woods alone, with only her basked in hand. She had walked for almost an hour, and was on her way to see her father that lived in a tiny cottage in the middle of said forest. He had gotten sick, so she was bringing him a basket with tons to eat. The walk was almost two hours long, and she had promised her mother to be careful. The woods were filled with unlikely and dangerous creatures, but as long as she stayed to the path, she should be fine.

She kept walking, not feeling even a bit afraid, after all, she had walked this path to her father’s house a thousand times before.

Nothing was out of the ordinary until she heard a twig snap, and the constant singing of the birds stopped, leaving everything silent. She felt… watched, and immediately turned around. Yes, she was not alone.

Behind her stood a tall girl her age, which meant her late teens. She had long blonde hair, messier than ever, and a pair of big fuzzy ears. She had the nose of a wolf, furry arms and a huge fluffy tails. She was barefoot and had the paws of a wolf, which could only mean, she was one. Or, a werewolf for the matter.

She held her clawed hand out in a greeting, while smiling, showing off her huge fangs, hoping to intimidate her.

“Hello friend, are you lost?”

She shook her head, not showing any signs of fear.

“Not really. I know my way around here. I’m Glimmer. And you?”

“You can call me Adora, it’s a pleasure. Say, what do you have in that basket?”

“Oh, that’s just some food for my father. I’m going to visit him. Do you want to come along? It’s quite lonely out here, and I’m sure he would let you have a taste.”

That answer really confused her.

“You’re not afraid of me?”

“Why would I be? If you ever tried to eat me, you wouldn’t stand much of a chance anyway. But I’ll gladly be your friend.”

“Eat you? No thanks, I don’t eat humans. I may be a werewolf but I’m not a monster. But I’ll gladly follow. It’s been so long since I’ve got to talk to someone without them being afraid. You get lonely quickly while looking like me.”

“Well, you don’t have to be lonely anymore. Friends?”

Adora looked at her for a few seconds, not believing those words. That was the kindest thing someone had told her in years. So, with a small nod, she accepted.

  
  



End file.
